


Cosmogony

by demishock



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cosmogony, Creation Myth, Gen, Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 21:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11135355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishock/pseuds/demishock
Summary: Of gods and mortals, and their rise and fall.





	Cosmogony

**Author's Note:**

> Titan, the Archaean, steadfast as stone.  
> Ramuh, the Fulgurian, sharp as lightning.  
> Shiva, the Glacian, gentle as snow.  
> Leviathan, the Hydraean, relentless as tides.  
> Bahamut, the Draconian, unbending as iron.  
> Ifrit, the Infernian, fickle as fire.  
> Since time immemorial, they have watched over Eos.

Long before the beginning, there was light, and there was darkness. And then there were the gods. They have come to be called by many names: The Six. The Astrals. The Hexatheon. But Six there were, and each possessed the power to bend the light and darkness to their will.

This world, they created together.

The Archaean was first, and with his great, strong arms, he drew the stardust toward him, and packed it together to form the planet itself. The Fulgurian, in his wisdom, breathed air upon the new world, giving it its sky and winds. Next came the Glacian, whose gentle hands sculpted the earth, providing its many peaks and valleys. The Hydraean, in her grace, filled the clouds and canyons with her very lifeblood, creating the oceans and the rains. With his divine trident, the Draconian pierced the new world and placed at its heart a Crystal containing a sliver of his own power, from which the land and sea spawned all manner of creatures. The very last of these resembled the Astrals themselves, if only in shape. He called these curious creatures 'humans,' and with their creation, he deemed the world complete.

But the humans were not gods, and they stumbled and shivered and starved in the darkness. The Infernian, seeking to save them, gave them the gift of his fire and light, and with it, the humans thrived. They named the world Eos, for the life-giving light of the first dawn, and their civilization, they called Solheim, for the fiery sun that made it possible.

As the years passed and the humans grew more prosperous, they began to think less and less of the gods. "Look at all WE have created," they said. "Look at how we have left our mark upon and shaped this world. Are we not, ourselves, just as mighty?"

The Infernian was made furious by such declarations. He sought to remind the humans just what would have befallen them without his own intervention. Intending to cast them back into darkness, he hurled a great meteor at the world the Astrals had labored over together. The Archaean, unwilling to see their hard work wasted so carelessly, caught the meteor upon his own broad shoulders, preventing the worst of the calamity. Unmoved, the Infernian's ire only grew, and he redoubled his efforts, descending into the bowels of the planet itself. There he found the darkness he had banished long ago, coalesced in the great subterranean caves where the humans never dared tread. In this terrible place, it had gained a life of its own, and it possessed only one desire: to devour everything the light touched.

Rending a great gash in the earth, Ifrit freed the darkness from its underground prison, releasing it back into the world. Try as they might, the other Astrals could not halt its progress, for it was a daemon not of their own creation. It overtook the world, blotting the stars from the sky and twisting the heart and mind of every human it consumed. Starscourge, they called it, and it turned them against one another until they tore each other apart. Soon, only a scant few remained.

While the Archaean remained trapped beneath the meteor, the remaining Four, enraged by the Infernian's betrayal, tried in turns to put an end to his machinations, in the hope that stopping the Infernian himself would stop the spread of the scourge he had set upon their precious world. One by one, they fell to him in battle, until only the Draconian stood against him. Their battle raged across all of Solheim, until finally, the Draconian laid the Infernian asunder, imprisoning him within the highest mountain peak.

But the Starscourge did not relent.

In desperation, the Draconian himself appeared before the remnants of humanity, and they bowed before him and begged for him to end their plight. The Crystal he had once placed at the core of the world, he now placed in the hands of a human king. As the source of all life on Eos, the Crystal alone had the power to save them from the darkness consuming their world. It was a dangerous undertaking, but the king agreed, and for a time, the humans had hope. The chosen king, armed with the power of the Crystal, traveled far and wide, healing the afflicted and taking the burden of the darkness unto himself until at last, humanity seemed rid of its nightmare.

Eos once again saw the dawn.

The king, weary from his long journey and his hard work, called upon the Draconian, and asked that he be allowed to rest at last. But the Draconian was unable to grant his request. The darkness had so pervaded the king's being that it rendered him as impervious to the gods as the plague itself had been. Terrified of the chosen king's immortality and the darkness he held within himself, a lesser king rose against him. Dubbing him Accursed, the people he had once healed turned their backs on him and cast him out.

Bitter, alone, and unable to die, the Accursed traveled to the Infernian's volcanic resting place and used what remained of his power to free him from the Draconian's bonds, intent on helping him release the scourge upon humanity once more. But the ritual left both Astral and Accursed weak, and before they could bring their plans to fruition, the Draconian imprisoned them together on the isle of Angelgard, where none but the gods could reach them.

For a time, there was peace. From the ashes of their once united and flourishing civilization rose four new nations: the Kingdom of Lucis, the Free Cities of Accordo, the Territories of Tenebrae, and the Empire of Niflheim.

The Draconian knew that it was only a matter of time before the Starscourge would spread again, having been contained within the body of a human and not eradicated completely. It lurked still in the caves and crevices of the world, waiting to consume anyone who might stumble upon it. Human lives were short, and the Draconian knew now that it would take many generations to properly cleanse the world of its plague. The best he and the remaining Astrals could hope to do to save the world they had created was to slow its spread and give the humans the means by which to combat it at the last.

He appeared before humanity again, and placed the Crystal under the new Lucian king's protection. This king's bloodline, the Draconian declared, would one day produce an heir who would save the world from the darkness once and for all. To that end, he gave the king a ring to be passed down, generation to generation, which would allow each king in succession to claim the power of his forebears. His own trident, the Draconian bestowed upon a noble lady of Tenebrae, and gave her the title of Oracle. The bloodline of her people, he declared, would have the power to stem the Starscourge, and the ability to call upon the Astrals in humanity's hour of need. Twenty-four Messengers would aid her in communing with the gods, for they themselves had one final act to perform in order to set the wheels of fate in motion.

The remaining Astrals, having used all of their divine power in the defense of humanity, agreed to rest until such time as the humans could manage without them no longer. The Archaean remained in Lucis, shouldering even in slumber the meteor that had nearly destroyed the world. The Fulgurian, hoping to be of aid when the time came, did not stray far, and he made his bed in the forests nearby. The Glacian was concerned for the humans furthest from the Crystal's light, and so she lay down her head between Niflheim and Tenebrae, offering what protection she could. The Hydraean, unforgiving of the Infernian and humanity both, shed her true form in disgust and sank deep beneath the oceans of Accordo, where at last, she slept. And the Draconian, having set humanity on their only possible path to redemption, withdrew to the realm within the Crystal's heart, to await the King of Kings, and to bestow upon him the Revelation.

**Author's Note:**

> "O’er rotted Soil, under blighted Sky,  
> A dread Plague the Wicked has wrought  
> In the Light of the Gods, Sword-Sworn at his Side,  
> ‘Gainst the Dark the King’s Battle is fought  
> From the Heavens high, to the Blessed below,  
> Shines the Beam of a Peace long besought  
> "Long live thy Line and this Stone divine,  
> For the Night when All comes to Naught."


End file.
